


Sentiment Is Dangerous

by moriartyshouldseemeinacrown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John kills himself, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock returns, Suicide, guys i keep killing john im so sorry, john hangs himself, suicide note, what else should i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown/pseuds/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally returns back to 221B after three years, but he wasn't ready for what he found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment Is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry i keep killing john omfg. and yeah im still shit at summaries sorry. 
> 
> please leave a comment and a kudos if you like it!
> 
> oh my god there are like less and less words each time. this is the shortest one ive written.

"John. I'm home." Is what he'd meant to say. But what actually fell from his lips was nothing more than a startled intake of breath as he froze where he stood in the doorway of their old flat. John was there, but he was no longer breathing.

Now one might say this conclusion was a bit rushed and maybe Sherlock should check his former flat mate for a pulse. Which he would. If his former flat mate were not hanging from a rope in front of him. The same shoes on his feet, slightly worn, dangled lifelessly. The same hideous cream coloured jumper and old jeans. 

Sherlock wondered briefly if someone had forced John to hang himself, but quickly dismissed the idea. There would be no reason to do that. Nothing would be accomplished but the death of an irrelevant man. 

Glancing round the flat quickly Sherlock noticed that John's limp had returned (cane dropped on the floor next to an upturned chair) and saw a note addressed to him sitting on the kitchen table. He walked over swiftly and opened it. 

_Sherlock,_

_It's been three years since you died. Three years I had to live without my best friend. And I can't do it anymore._

_I'm not sure why I'm writing this to you, closure probably, but I just want you to know I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said that last time I was with you. You aren't a machine. You've got emotions no matter how much you try to hide them._

_I love you._

Sherlock folded the note back and slipped it into his pocket. 

If he'd got there sooner he could have stopped John. He could have saved John. He could have returned John's feelings. 

But this. This _hurt_ that overtook his heart reminded him that he was not meant to feel emotions. Emotions are meaningless. Sentiment is dangerous. Caring is not an advantage.


End file.
